


leap of faith.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Excited Peter Parker, Gen, Nervous Peter Parker, One Shot, Short, Spider Man - Freeform, Teen Peter Parker, first time spider manning, intended lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the heavens seemed a little closer now, and he could reach his hand out to touch the stars if he pleased.





	leap of faith.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comment if u enjoy babes! xoxo

fourteen year old peter parker's heart was doing back flips.

he stood on the rooftop of his apartment building, in his suit made of clothing scraps and goggles crafted from materials in the dumpster.

he'd planned this day for months now. ever since his uncle bled out in his arms, peter swore to do right by him, to redeem himself. he'd planned it all, from the homemade web shooters to the fingerless gloves. (which really was just his winter gloves cut up, courtesy of the kitchen scissors.)

but no planning could prepare him for the real thing.

the wind rustled his costume, sending chills up his spine despite the warm air of the city.

the sky was dark, due to the night and the cloudy sky. stars teasing to come out as the moon stayed hidden by a swirl of grey clouds.

his breath was fast, shoulders heaving as he built the courage to make his first debut.

he looked down, even at night, new york was full of life. car headlights creating a glow, horns honking, feet walking, hearts beating, people breathing.

as he found himself walking closer to the ledge, the whole world seemed to stop spinning for a few seconds. in his mind, fragments of his life played on a loop. everything led up to this. this was the endgame.

he remembers ben, who managed to crack a smile even in death with blood dribbling down his chin, may, who was wringing her hands nervously as she tried to explain what happened to his parents, a kiss on the forehead from his mom before she went to the airport, a hair ruffle from his dad before he left with her, arguments with may that ended in screaming and crying on both ends.

he forced his mind to a halt.

the city that was seemingly just buzzing with life seemed to go deadly quiet for peter and all he could hear was his own fast heartbeat and his own rapid breathing.

he remembers when he was seven, stuck in a tree branch that was closer to the ground than it seemed to young peter.

ben was below him with open arms and a patient smile.

_"don't be scared, peter, it's a small jump. i'll catch you, i promise."_

_peter felt queasy as he gripped onto the branch until his knuckles turned ghostly white, making a noise of fear._

_ben smiled, his eyes squinting genuinely._

_"that's all it is, peter. a leap of faith."_

_he jumped._

he jumped.

everything went in slow motion for a few seconds.

the heavens seemed a little closer now, and he could reach his hand out to touch the stars if he pleased.

the air whipped around him, jostling the trashy cloth of a superhero suit. a breathy laugh escaped his lips, feeling the air run through his fingertips, seeing all the lights of the city blend into one.

it was exhilarating.

it took a few seconds until the world began to turn again, people honking, walking, and breathing.

peter couldn't help the small yelp of alarm he gave when he realized how fast he was falling. he fumbled with his wrist for a few moments before shooting a web onto a building close by and holding on as tight as he possibly could.

he let the wind guide him, watching as the city that once seemed so big, turn into a small speck on his radar as he swung in an inexperienced manner.

peter parker truly felt for the first time, as if he was on top of the world.

he's struggled his whole entire life. not enough money for food, water, heat, not enough life for his parents or uncle ben, not enough brain to get an A on his exams.

but now, he had everything.

the world couldn't touch him up here.

he swung through queens, sticking to whatever he pleased, climbing whatever roof he desired.

it was something about the way his heart dropped to his stomach with every swing, about the risk he took with every web he shot, about the uneasiness in his gut as he used his fingers as sticky tac- something about all that and more that made everything about what he was doing so exciting.

this was freedom.

* * *

the sun rose, and tony stark stretched his legs out onto his sofa as he watched the news and sipped on his black coffee.

he usually never had time to relax in the morning, so this- was nice for a change.

the sun shone through the many windows of the tower, providing warmth for the billionaire as he watched one of the men on his TV drag on about the weather.

eventually, the next segment came up, which was-  _way more interesting_. he turned his volume up as a blonde lady with an over-stretched smile began to speak.

_"last night in queens, a civilian was walking home from work, when he suddenly spotted what appears to be a superhuman, **swinging** between buildings and sticking onto other surfaces. soon, a crowd gathered to watch this sticky acrobat, who dubbed himself as 'spider-man'."_

the woman spoke fast, excited almost, as her smile stretched even further.

_"could this be the start of a new enhanced vigilante? stick around and find out."_

as she was speaking a box appeared next to her, which was presumably a video taken by the civilian. the footage was shaky and his fingers accidentally covered the camera every now and then, but it was clearly the 'spider-man' as he swung through buildings with webs (what the hell?) his speed and confidence increasing between each one.

based off the way the new vigilante moved, and based off his suit (that looked like pajamas), tony could instantly tell he was young

this spider-boy would probably cause fury to throw a fit, but tony couldn't help the way his lips quirked up into a small smile as he watched the footage

spider-man, huh?

 

 

 


End file.
